Voca Yandere Onna Nokko
by liveless-snow
Summary: Len itu orang yang terlalu baik terhadap orang disekitarnya, tapi terkadang terlalu baik bisa menimbulkan dampak yang tidak terlalu baik terhadap dirinya sendiri terutama jika orang-orang disekitarmu adalah orang yang posesif. My first fic, please don't flame and mohon sarannya ya!
1. Chapter 1

Voca Yandere Onna noko

Vocaloid isn't Mine

This Fic inspired by My Favourite Audio Drama Yandere Onna Noko

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance (Bloody romance tetap dianggap dengan romancekan? )

Rating : K+/T mendekati M

Len kagamine adalah cowok yang gentle dan baik hati, karena mengikuti kata-kata dari almarhum neneknya jadilah Len itu seorang cowok yang baik dan sayang pada wanita. Karena menurut filosofi dari neneknya yang mengatakan "meski kelihatannya mereka itu sangatlah kuat,mereka itu sangatlah rapuh didalamnya".

Akibat mengikuti filosofi itu Len Kagamine mendapat banyak teman baik dari Sisi perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Alasannya simple karena Len tidak pernah menghina dan mengganggu para perempuan, berbeda dengan cowok-cowok yang terkadang tsundere dan mencoba mendekati orang yang disukainya dengan cara mengganggunya. Len tidak pernah berfikiran sedikitpun untuk menghina dan mengganggu cewek itulah alasannya Len banyak disukai sama teman-teman perempuannya, Dan akibat len yang banyak koneksi ama cewek dia juga merupakan orang yang paling penting bagi sisi para cowok, yaitu sebagai informan alias koneksi dan pembawa pesan untuk cewek-cewek.

Karena sifatnya itu Len menjadi sangat populer dan ditambah dengan mukanya yang unyu-unyu shota, makin meningkatkan kepopuleran seorang Len Kagamine, tapi terkadang menjadi populer tidak terlalu menyenangkan seprti yang terlihat apalagi jika orang yang ada didekatmu itu seorang yang agak sedikit posesif...

Hatsune Miku teman masa kecil Len dan juga idol yang agak sedikit Posesif , Megurine Luka senpai diklub len sang Putri Sakura diatas bukit yang selalu berfikir uang bisa membeli segalanya, dan Kagamine Rin sang kakak yang terlalu Menyukai adik kecilnya.

Mereka bertiga selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Len, mereka semua sudah saling sepakat untuk menggunakan cara yang wajar untuk mendapatkan hati Len karena selalu menunjukan senyuman dan juga sifat mereka yang sangatlah baik terhadap Len menyebabkan Len untuk tidak pernah sedikitpun berfikiran buruk kepada mereka bertiga Tetapi dibalik senyum ramah mereka Semua Len sama sekali tidak mengetahui dan tidak pernah menyadari kalau dibalik itu sebenarnya ada sedikit rahasia yang ada baiknya tidak terungkap.

Well semuanya berjalan normal, rahasia itu tetap saja terkunci rapat didalam pikiran mereka masing-masing saja sampai suatu hari...

==== Voca Yandere Prologue : the Confession ====

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja seharusnya, tetapi karena sebuah surat yang ditemukan Len didalam kolong mejanya, menjadikan hari itu menjadi hari yang tidak biasa, dengan sampul berwarna pink dan bau wewangian yang menyerbak dari Surat itu, len langsung tahu kalau itu adalah surat cinta dari seseorang.

Dan karena hal itulah saat ini Len sedang berada didepan perpustakaan sekolah meski biasanya dia langsung pulang kerumah untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Part-time jobnya dia saat ini sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk menemui gadis yang sangat berani untuk mengiriminya Surat tersebut...

10 menit sudah berlaru dari waktu yang ditetapkan ketika seorang gadis berambut putih dengan kulitnya yang juga berwarna putih pucat datang dengan cara berlari menuju kearah perpus dimana Len sedang duduk menunggu sang gadis pengirim surat, melihat gadis itu Len langsung saja berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Dan ketika mereka bedua sudah berhadapan.

" Ano Kau Yowane Haku yang mengirim surat ini bukan? " tanya Len kepada gadis itu.

" Emh... iya " ucapnya pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya masih sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

" Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan kita, ada baiknya kita duduk dulu aja ya ? kamu pasti capek " ucap Len ramah sambil menuntun gadis itu kearah tempat duduk.

Melihat Len yang bersifat baik seperti biasanya itu, gadis itu merasa sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya seorang Pria mau menuntunnya. akibat kulitnya dan rambutnya yang putih pucat itu dia sebenarnya sedikit terisolasi, bisa dibilang banyak orang dikelasnya memanggilnya sang penyihir tua, karena warna kulitnya yang putih itu dan juga akibat rambutnya yang dipenuhi uban tersebut.

Dan juga karena hal inilah seorang Yowane haku yang notabene anak yang pintar, menjadi sangat diasingkan oleh teman-teman sekitarnya, Tapi seperti biasa Len tidak sedikitpun menunjukan tatapan " Gadis-Ini-Aneh " seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dia jstru memberikan Senyuman hangat dan manis kepada gadis tersebut.

Akibat sedikit senyuman dari Len sang gadis putih tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang dia tuliskan didalam suratnya tadi.

" Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tadi gurunya agak telat sedikit keluar makanya aku agak telat "

" Tdak apa-apa jika aku bisa melihat perempuan pemberani sepertimu aku rela menunggu selama 2 jam sekalipun " ujar len sambil tertawa.

" Anoo... aku rasa apa tidak baiknya aku berdiri saja, karena biasanya kan Kalau mengatakan hal itu, sang pendengar dan Penyampai harus sama-sama berdiri untuk menunjukan keseriusan mereka ?"

" Begitukah kurasa lebih baik kita duduk saja, karena aku yakin kamu masih capek dari lari-larian tadi "

" Tetapi kalau seperti itu aku tak akan terlihat serius " jawab gadis itu dengan suara ragu .

" Apa kau tidak serius untuk melakukan hal ini " Len bertanya masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

" Tidak aku serius, sangat serius makanya tadi aku tadi terburu-buru kesini " perempuan itu langsung menjawab dengan tegas tanpa titik koma.

" Kurasa segitu saja cukup buatku, aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan tapi aku akan lebih senang jika aku mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri _Yowane-san_"

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memulainya, ano _Kagamine-kun_" gadis itu mulai menghirup nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang dimiliinya.

" Aku menyukaimu tolong jadilah pacarku! " dan dengan sekali helaan nafas perempuan itu langsung saja mengeluarkan kata yang sudah dia tulis dalam hatinya dan menghabiskan seluruh keberanian yang dikumpulkan dari tadi untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sakral tersebut, setelah dia mengatakan itu nampak sekali kalau Wajahnya yang putih tadi berubah memerah karena kapiler-kapiler diwajahnya terbuka deras dan melancarkan aliran darah yang mengakibatkan perasaan hangat muncul disekitar pipi gadis itu.

" Er... _Yowane-san_? Begini pertama-tama bolehkah aku bertanya dulu ? " Len agak ragu menanyakan pertanyaan ini begitu melihat wajah gadis itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Kagamine-kun? " gadis itu mulai sedikit tidak tenang karena dia dapat melihat sikap len yang agak kurang nyaman dengan apa yang iya katakan itu, well haku sendiri sebenarnya sudah siap mentalnya jika saja dia akan ditolak, tetapi entah mengapa saat praktiknya sendiri hati haku merasakan ketakutan kalau dia akan ditolak oleh Len.

" Well kurasa kau bisa memanggilku Len saja _Yowane-san_, oh ya untuk jawabanmu aku sangat senang, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya mengapa kau menyukaiku ? " tanya len bingung.

" Well Aku menyukaimu karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak membenciku meski melihat keadaanku yang agak aneh seperti ini " ucap gadis itu pelan dengan sedikit tatapan yang sedih.

" Aa begitukah, well itu karena nenekku selalu bilang untuk menghargai perempuan dan karena nenek mengatakan padaku kalau aku melanggar itu aku akan dikutuk jadi kodok, makanya aku menaatinya. "

" Ah? " Haku terlihat agak bingung dengan pernyataan Len ini tetapi perlahan dia mulai tertawa setelah menyadari apa yang barusan Len katakan tadi.

" Hei jangan menertawakan aku " Len langsung cemberut melihat orang yang tadi mengatakan cinta padanya sekarang malah menertawakannya.

" Well tapi aku merasa beruntung mengikuti kata nenek, karena sekarang aku bisa memiliki banyak teman " ucap Len senang.

" Ya aku juga sama "

" eh... "

" Soalnya kalau Len gak ngikutin kata nenekmu mungkin Len juga bakal benci sama aku " ucap Haku lirih

" Oke Yowane-san "

" Panggil aku Haku saja "

" Oke Haku-san, begini aku tidak begitu mengenalmu selain itu kita juga jarang sekali bertemu dan berbicara bukan ? " jawab Len dengan Nada agak menggantung.

" Em, iya " ucap haku agak sedikit sedih dia memang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ditolak seperti ini tetapi ternyata saat kau menjalaninya itu terasa sakit ya.

" Selain itukan aku ini tipikalnya bakal ramah ama semua perempuan jadi maukah kamu menerima aku apa adanya "

" Well aku juga gak tau tapi aku yakin aku pasti marah dan cemburu kalau itu terjadi terus-terusan "

" hahaaha aku akan sangat senang jika kau cemburu dan marah-marah padaku "

" emh, kenapa kau malah senang saat aku marah apakah kau seorang masochist ? "

" Bukan-bukan aku seneng Soalnya itu artinya kamu cinta sama aku, makanya aku akan sangat seneng banget kalau kamu cemburu! " ucap Len dengan nada senang

" eh... " Lagi-lagi senyuman yang ditampakan Len disela kata-katanya barusan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah kembali.

" Well kita memang belum terlalu kenal, tetapi kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk menjadi seorang pacar untuk mengenal orang lain lebih jauh "

" Eh itu artinya.. ? " Haku langsung kaget tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Len.

" Well Kurasa mulai hari ini kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama honey,sayang, atau lain-lain tetapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan normal Yowane-san "

Haku sebenarnya sangat ini melompat akibat cintanya yang ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan meskipun cinta ini kelihatan seperti cinta yang meminta-minta, tapi perasaan senang dihatinya mengapuskan semua pikiran itu.

" Etto... Kalau gitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama Lenny saja ? " Ucap Haku agak ragu.

" Er... entah kenapa aku merasa kalau nama itu agak sedikit macho ya ? " ucap Len dengan senyuman pahit.

" Tunggu dulu itukan Singkatan tau ! " kesal Haku yang merasa Len menghina nama pangilannya.

" Memang singkatan apaan? Aneh gitu " Ucap Len sweatdrop.

" Itu singkatan dari Len ditambah Honey. Soalnya Lenny kan manis, semanis madu " ucap Haku dengan semangat 45.

" Hahaha bisa aja Oke, oke Thanks atas nama panggilannya ya" Ucap Len yang sangat senang melihat keaktifan gadis putih tersebut .

" Er tapi ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku meminta Nomor hapemu dulu "

" Emmm Tentu saja boleh kamukan Pacarku jadi tentu saja boleh tapi tolong jangan telpon aku sekitar jam 4-8an ya, soalnya aku sibuk kerja paruh waktu Hanny "

" Hany ? "

" Itu singkatan tau ! dari Haku dan Honey. Soalnya Hanykan manis semanis madu " Ucap Len menirukan kata-kata haku barusan.

" Dasar " Haku hanya membalas kata-kata Len sambil blushing.

" Oke semuanya udah selesaikan ? "

" Iya terima kasih banyak ya Lenny karena mau menyisihkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan orang yang saa sekali tidak kau kenal sepertiku ini "

" Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi tau, Hannykan udah jadi pacarku pokoknya kalau kau ngomong kayak gitu lagi Lenny bakal marah dan benci ama kamu! " ucap Len sambil menggembungkan Pipinya

" Ah iya maaf "

" Baiklah kalau gitu apa kamu mau pulang barengan ? "  
" Eh Tapi kamu bilang tadikan kamu sibuk jam 4 nanti mau Kerja parah waktukan ? "  
" Tenang aja aku hari ini udah ijin buat telat setengah jam, selain itu aku juga ingin bertemu Orang tuamu dulu! "

" ! " Begitu mendengar kata-kata Len Haku malah menunjukan Wajah terkaget-kaget

" Hei Kenapa muka Hanny jadi jelek gitu ? "

" Jangan ngomongin aku jelek !" teriak Haku dengan ganasnya

Melihat Sikap Haku yang berubah dari penakut dan gloomy tadi berubah menjadi pemarah menyebabkan Len tidak bisa menahan tawanya

" Kenapa ketawa aku aneh ya ?" Tanya Haku ketakutan.

" Enggak Aku seneng aja, coba aja kamu sering nunjukin emosi kayak gini pasti Temen-temen kamu gak bakal ngatain kamu aneh dah " jawab Len dengan senyum simpulnya.

" Begitukah kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya " ucap Haku sambil mulai tersenyum

" Iya tapi aku akan menjelaskan dulu, alasan aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu itu karena nenekku selalu bilang kalau kamu pacar nantinya pokoknya kamu harus selalu minta restu orang tuanya karena cinta yang direstui itu adalah cinta yang akan membawa kedua insan menuju kebahagiaan yang tertinggi " ucap Len mengutip kata-kata bijak dari sang nenek tercinta

" Begitukah, sebenarnya aku agak takut untuk membawamu tapi kalau kau mengatakan hal itu ya baiklah aku akan membawamu kerumahku " Ucap Haku masih sedikit ragu

" Tenang saja mau rumah kamu itu sarang teroris atau yakuza aku bakal menembusnya " ucap Len tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir "

===== Voca Yandere no onna nokko =====

Didepan pintu gerbang clan Yowane sudah ramai kumpulan lelaki berwajah garang dan seram yang sudah berkumpul dipintu gerbang kediaman itu, Len ternyata melupakan suatu hal yang penting  
Clan Yowane adalah Clan dengan nama besar dikota ini, mereka adalah klan dimana para debt collector dan preman-preman berwajah garang di didik dan dilatih agar berguna didalam kehidupan bermasyarakat.

" Baiklah ayo masuk Lenny " Ujar Haku sambil berjalan dengan elegannya kedalam kediaman itu

" ... " sementara Len hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti Haku selama perjalanan kedalam kediaman besar tersebut.

Dan dalam sekejap Len sudah masuk kedalam ruangan besar dan dihadapannya terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tinggi yang sepertinya merupakan Ketua dari Klan Yowane tersebut.

" Jadi kau Len Kagamine kah ? " laki-laki besar itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya untuk menanyakan Len jika dihadapannya adalah laki-laki biasa pasti dia akan langsung ketakutan, tetapi bukan Len namanya kalau dengan suara seperti itu saja takut,Latihan menghadapi kutukan dari neneknya adalah sesuatu yang jauh ditakuti oleh Len daripada Seorang Ketua Yakuza sekalipun dan dengan gampangnya Len menjawab.

" yap benar sekali namaku Len kagamine " jawabnya sambil melakukan _Ojigi_ kepada Laki-laki itu.

" hmm... " begitu Melihat Len yang tenang dan malah memberikannya _Ojigi_ laki-laki itu langsung saja membalas _Ojigi_ dari Len tersebut. Setelah selesai saling memberikan hormat satu sama lain Lelaki itu langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Apa tujuanmu memacari Haku ? "

" Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan untuk mencintai dia ? "  
" Tentu saja, Aku bisa mengatakan jika aku tidak mendengar alasan yang baik aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu " ucap ayah Haku dengan tegasnya.

" hmm... fuuuuh "  
" Baiklah jujur saja aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan anak anda, hari ini mungkin pertama kalinya kami saling berkenalan satu sama lainnya, tapi aku tahu kalau anak Bapak adalah anak yang sangat kuat karena bagi seorang perempuan untuk menyatakan cintanya itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat berat. Banyak sekali perempuan yang kadang menyesal karena dia tidak mengungkapkan cintanya sebelum orang yang dicintainya menjauh darinya, karena itu bagiku seorang perempuan yang berani dan kuat seperti anak anda adalah perempuan yang sangat keren, dan kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya " ucap len tenang.

" Fufufu,... aku suka caramu berbicara Len kuharap kalian akan berlanjut sampai menikah " ucap ayah Haku sambil tersenyum senang.

" Aku juga berharap seperti itu " jawab Len sambil tersenyum, setelah itu obrolan mereka berdua hanya berbicara soal satu sama lain, dan tanpa terasa ternyata matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

" Ah sudah sore Nak Len maukah kau makan malam disini dulu ? "

" Maafkan aku Paman tapi aku ada kerja paruh waktu dan akan sangat menyusahkan jika aku bolos hari ini " balas Len dengan senyumnya

" Begitukah tak bisakah kau izin satu hari saja gitu ? "  
" Haha sebenernya boleh tapi kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa menepati jam kerja paruh waktu yang telah kuatur sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menepati janjiku barusan kepada anda ? " dan dengan kata-kata itu Len pun berpamitan kepada Calon mertuanya dan juga calon istrinya tersebut setelah keluar dari kediaman Klan Yowane Len langsung berlari dan bergegas menuju ketempat kerjanya dan tidak lupa mengirim SMS kepada kakaknya Rin tercinta untuk tidak menunggu dia pulang dan langsung saja makan duluan. hari ini hari yang sangat tidak biasa bagi Len dan dia sangat berharap hubungannya dengan Haku tidak terlalu mengganggu Kehidupan normal yang selama ini selalu dia jalani. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa hal itu adalah awal dari semua bencana itu

======TBC======

Well Updatan chap depan gak tau kapan XD  
*digamparin

Well ini ceritanya beda dengan fic-fic lainnya karena mulai route 2 dia bakal kayak VN dia terbagi menjadi 3 route

Luka Route : Money can buy everything (Yandere type : violent )

Rin Route : Our Promise to be always together (yandere type : Stalker)

Miku Route : You are my friend so you are Mine! (yandere type : Possesive )

Jadi chapter 2,3, ama 4 gak berhubungan sama sekali alias berdiri sendiri-sendiri (the hell is this?)

Silahkan bagi yang mau saran buat nyiksa Len XD .Boleh lewat PM ataupun lewat review

And see you in next chap/fic and gomen karena chapter ini belum ada yanderenya awalnya mau pendekin aja prologuenya eh pas ngetik malah keterusan makanya jadinya kayak gini XD.

Dan meski awalnya mau langsung Nulis Miku Route gak taunya malah kepanjangan makanya saya memutuskan buat nulis prologue doang #malah curhat

Lastly please review kira-kira mau siapa duluan yang nyulik dan nyiksa siLen and see you in next chap!


	2. Chapter 2 : Miku route

Vocaloid isn't Mine

This Fic inspired by My Favourite Audio Drama Yandere Onna Noko

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance (Bloody romance tetap dianggap dengan romancekan? )

Rating : K+/T mendekati M

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Miku Route : You Are My friend? ==

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:10 malam, yang artinya sekarang waktunya cafe tempat Len bekerja untuk tutup. Dan seperti biasanya dia membantu sang pemilik toko sekaligus teman baiknya Miku Hatsune untuk menutup toko kuenya. Miku Hatsune adalah Idol sekaligus pemilik Toko dimana Len bekerja, well bisa dibilang juga kalau Len adalah petugas pertama di Toko kue _Negi-negi _milik Miku Hatsune, meskipun sekarang statusnya sudah berubah menjadi Idol Miku tetap saja selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi tokonya tersebut. Dia selalu berkata kepada Len kalau toko itu sangatlah penting baginya.

" karena toko ini milik aku dan Len." itu adalah kata-kata yang dikatakan Miku setiap kali dia bertandang keToko kuenya. Well karena jadwalnya yang mulai memadat sebenarnya sangat sedikit waktu bagi miku untuk mengawasi toko tersebut, tapi disetiap ada jadwalnya yang kosong pasti Miku akan langsung melaju ketoko itu untuk melihat keadaannya hal ini menunjukan betapa pentingna toko tersebut bagi seorang Miku Hatsune.

Setelah selesai mengunci semua pintu dan juga jendela toko itu seperti biasa mereka melaju kerumah Miku, ini merupakan kebiasaan Len dan Miku semenjak Miku berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya bisa dibilang Len adalah penjaga rumah Miku jika Miku sedang konser diluar kota, atau saat Miku terpaksa meninggalkan rumahnya untuk persiapan konsernya.

Karena hubungan keluarga Kagamine dan Hatsune yang memang sudah erat. Semenjak ditinggal ibunya yang menikah lagi Miku sudah seperti menjadi bagian keluarga Kagamine bahkan Ibunya Len sering kali menjahili Len setiap kali Miku datang kerumah Len untuk mengerjakan PR atau hanya untuk bermain.

Ini adalah percakapan normal yang biasanya terjadi antara ibunya Len dan Miku ketika Miku sedang berkunjung kekediaman mereka.

" Hei Len jadi apa kau dan Miku sudah berciuman. "

" aaa.. APA maksudnya mama, gk mungkinlah aku ama Miku ciuman."

" Iya tante Len itu pemalu bahkan kalau lagi jalan bareng kuajak pegangan tangan aja refleknya udah ketakutan kayak orang mau diPiiiiiP. "

" Haha memang kayak gitu Len, dia memang kalau gak kamu yang ngekiss dia kamu gak bakalan pernah dapet kiss dari Len, kalau tante bilang Len itu M. Maunya digangguin dan digodain melulu. "

" Mama dan Miku berhentilah mengantakan hal aneh tersebut didepan mataku seperti ini. " ucap Len yang memerah mukanya akibat dihina sebagai seorang M

" Haha iya iya Len sayang, Miku tenang aja misalnya kamu **Gak-sengaja** Nyium Len tante ikhlas kok menerimanya " ucap Ibu len sambil menekankan kata Gak-sengaja dikalimatnya

" Tenang saja tante kalau Cuma Kiss dari Len mah gampang serahkan saja pada Miku-chan! "

" Baiklah aku menitipkan Len padamu Miku-chan " dan normalnya setelah percakapan ini mereka berdua akan berpelukan.

Len menghela nafasnya secara perlahan memikirkan percakapan antara Miku dan ibunya yang biasa terjadi dirumah kecilnya tersebut, dan tanpa terasa bersamaan dengan Len menyelesaikan lamunannya mereka juga ternyata sampai didepan rumah Miku.

Well meskipun sudah memiliki uang banyak Miku lebih memilih rumah kecil dengan ukura itu, alasannya simple karena dirumah itu banyak kenangan bersama Len

Didepan rumah bercat hijau tosca seperti warna rambut Miku tersebut Miku dan Len langsung bersiaga takut adanya wartawan yang mengintai Miku sebelum mereka berdua memasuki rumah tersebut. Setelah merasa aman Mereka berdua masuk kerumah tersebut secara bersamaan.

Semenjak status Miku naik menjadi Idol mereka berdua menjadi kesulitan untuk mendapatkan waktu bersama. Karena salah-salah sedikit bisa mencoreng reputasi Miku dan itu merupakan hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Len.

Salah satu kebiasaan yang dulu selalu Len lakukan setelah selesai bekerja adalah mengantarkan Miku kerumahnya dan sebagai tanda terima kasihnya Miku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Len dan mereka akan makan bersama seperti dua buah pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

Tapi semenjak Miku menjadi idol waktu mereka untuk bersama sangatlah sedikit ditambah kejaran wartawan dan para saingan Miku yang ingin menjatuhkan popularitas seorang Miku Hatsune.

karena itulah ketika tadi Miku mengajaknya untuk makan malam bareng Len langsung menerima tawaran dari temannya tersebut, tanpa ada pemikiran buruk sedikitpun terhadap gadis manis itu. Ya Len sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hari itu dia akan...

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Miku Route : The Tragedy in Living Room ? ==

" Fuuuh akhirnya sampek juga dengan selamat ya "

" haha iya syukurlah aku sama sekali gak nyangka mau kerumahku aja susahnya setengah mati kayak gini, oh ya Len jangan lupa kunci pintunya "

" Oke Miku-sama "

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu rumah Miku len langsung saja menidurkan dirinya diruang tamu Miku

" Ah.. udah lama gak nyantai disini "

" Ya maaf sih Len, salah kamu juga sih seenaknya ngirim video aku lagi ngecover dance "

" Maaf-maaf soalnya pas aku ngeliat kamu ngedance aku ngerasa sayang kalau bakat kamu gak disalurin makanya aku kirimin aja, eh gak taunya kamu langsung diterima ama agency "

" Iya-iya aku maafin lagipula kamu niatnya kan baik jadi gak papa kok "

" Haha ngomong-ngomong Miku hari ini kamu mau buat apa ? "

" Ehm.. kurasa aku Cuma bakal buat telor dadar yang dicampur dengan daun bawang dan sedikit tepung jadi bisa dibilang _Pseudo-kroket _"

" Haha apa perlu dibantuin ?"  
" Len aku tau kalau kamu lebih jago masak daripada aku tapi maafkan aku karena untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tahta dapur ini kepadamu " ucap Miku dengan tegas

" Begitukah oh ya Miku kamu ada daging-dagingan gak ? "

" emh... well disini memang ada cornet sapi sisa kemaren kenapa emangnya ? "

" sedikit saran aja daripada buat _Pseudo-kroket _mending nasinya dibuat adonan aja lagipula kan masih ada roti tawar yang tadi sisa dari toko " ucap Len menasehati Miku

" Len aku tidak mengerti maksudmu ? "  
" well simple nasinya diblender bareng daun bawang, daging, ama telor kalau gak mau capek tapi bakal lebih enak kalau nasinya aja yang diblender terus daging,sayur ama telornya disatuin dengan cara diaduk teros adonannya digoreng buat jadi isi roti tawar"

" Len aku tambah pusing ? "  
" Haha kurasa aku harus turun tangan ya? "

" enggak boleh! "

" udah gak papa aku bantu-bantu motong Daun bawang ama ngocok telornya aja "

" erm... baiklah " melihat semangat Len untuk membantu akhirnya Miku menyerah dan membiarkan Len memasuki wilayah kekuasaanya tersebut.

" nananana " mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka dan sesekali Len menasehati Miku untuk melakukan hal ini dan itu yang menyebabkan Miku agak sedikit risih, karena kebanggaannya sebagai chef dirumahnya sendiri dihajar oleh kemampuan Len dalam hal memasak. Kegiatan masak-memasak mereka berdua berjalan dengan nyaman sampai ketika...

" Oh ya Len tadi kok kamu terlambat Masuk kerja ampek 2 jam lagi ? "  
" Oh iya aku sampek lupa ngasih tau tadi ya itu tadi aku dapet surat cinta dari seseorang makanya aku telat buat dateng ketempat kerja "

" Eh surat cinta? " Mendengar kata-kata Len Miku langsung saja menghentikan acara memotong daun bawangnya

" Eh Miku kok berhenti apa kamu capek? " jawab Len yang langsung mencoba mengambil alih pekerjaan Miku tapi belum sempat tangan Len menyentuh pisau ditangan Miku, Miku langsung menjauh dari Len

" Eh Miku kamu kenapa ? kok kamu jadi serem gitu ? "

" Oh enggak kenapa-napa kok, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia terus kamu jawab apa dianya ? " jawab Miku dengan cemas  
" Namanya Yowane Haku well tadi sih pas ketemu dia Aku gak tega ngeliat dia karena tadi dia berusaha setengah mati Cuma buat nyatain cinta keorang kayak aku selain itu karena aku juga belum pernah pacaran kurasa tidak ada buruknya menerimanya "

" Eh... jadi kamu nerima dia ? " Mata miku perlahan mulai kehilangan Sinarnya dan pandangan Miku yang sebelum memasak tadi dipenuhi kebahagiaan perlahan menjadi kosong dan dingin.

" Miku apa kau tidak apa-apa? " Len yang melihat kondisi Miku yang terlihat shock tentu saja tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya

" Aku tidak apa-apa " jawaban Miku sangatlah pendek dan seperti tidak ada yang terjadi Miku tetap

melanjutkan tugasnya memotong-motong daun bawang tadi. Dan setelah pekerjaan memasak

selesai merekapun langsung menyiapkan makanan mereka dan membawanya keruang Tamu.

Diruang Tamu rumah Miku

" Oh ya Miku denger-denger ibu kamu mau ngajak kamu buat tinggal bareng lagi ya ?"

" Eh kamu tau darimana ? "

" Kemaren ibuku bilang katanya kamu bakal pindah dari sini, makanya aku sebenernya agak-agak

gimana gitu "

" O begitukah " jawab Miku dengan suara datar dan dingin.

" Well kalau menurutku gak ada salahnya sih kamu pulang, lagipula kamukan udah lama gak ketemu

ibu kamu apa kamu gak kangen ?"

" Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa ? "

" eh ? " belum sempet tangan Len menyentuh Sandwich buatannya dan Miku tadi cairan kental berwarna merah langsung menyadarkan Len tentang keadaan dirinya yang saat ini sedang berada diujung tanduk.

" GAAAAH! " jeritan Len terdengar ketika Pisau yang entah darimana Miku dapatkan menembus telapak tangannya belum sempat otaknya merespon apa yang terjadi sebuah payung besar sudah menabrak mukanya dan membuat dia terjatuh kelantai, Len mencoba membuka kedua buah matanya dan saat ini dihadapannya terlihat sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan payung besar ditangannya sedang bersiap untuk memukulnya lagi.

" Mi... Miku! Apa yang Kau lakukan? " Len sekarang Panik ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya itu

" Siapa kau sebenarnya! Kau bukan Len !"

" MI.. Miku ini aku Len "

" JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU! hanya Len yang boleh memanggilku dengan cara SEPERTI ITU! " teriak Miku yang langsung memukulkan Payungnya kearah kepala Len lagi dan lagi.

" Miku ini aku Len! Sadarlah! "

Jeritan Len sama sekali tidak memberikan pencerahan kepada Miku yang sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya tersebut, melihat orang didepannya yang masih saja mengakui dirinya sebagai Len itu membuat Miku menjadi sangatlah geram, dia mengambil sebuah Cutter yang berada dekat dengan TV diruangan itu dan begitu mendapatkan cutter itu Miku langsung melempar cutter ditangannya kearah perut Len yang tertidur lemah tersebut, meskipun Len berusaha setengah mati menghindarinya sayangnya kecepatan cutter dan dampak pukulan dari payung itu berhasil mengalahkan kecepatan Refleks tubuh Len dalam sekejap tanpa hitungan detik diperut Len sudah ada sebuah cutter yang bersarang.

"SIAPA KAU! KAU BUKAN LEN ! KENAPA KAU BISA MEMAKAI TUBUHNYA DAN KENAPA DARAHMU

SAMA SEPERTI DARAH LEN! "

" Mi... miku ini aku Len " Len mencoba menjawab Miku sambil menahan sakit baik ditangannya maupun diperutnya tersebut, tapi mendengar jawaban Len.

" Pembohong! Len tidak akan meninggalkanku demi wanita lain ! " Miku yang sudah benar-benar menggila Langsung memukulkan payungnya lagi kearah Muka Len dampak dari pukulan itu membuat bibir merah Len terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan yang juga berwarna merah.

" Hentikan Miku ini saki...t " Len hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas ketika Miku terus-terusan menghajar dirinya dengan payung ditangannya, Kaki dan tangan Len yang putih sudah terlihat Memerah akibat pukulan-pukulan dari Payung tersebut

"Miku... to... long hentikan "

" KAU BUKAN LEN!"

" MI... "

" LEN TIDAK AKAN MENYURUHKU BERTEMU WANITA ITU!"

" Henti... "

" LEN AKAN SELALU MELINDUNGI AKU DARI WANITA ITU DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUANGKU!"

" TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

" TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

" GAAAAAAAAH! MATI KAU! CEPATLAH MATI DAN KEMBALIKAN LEN KU! LEN KU! LEN KU!

KEMBALIKAN LEN KU SEKARANG JUGA! MATI! MATI! MATILAH! "

" Mi... Ku ini aku Len " ditengah gempuran payung yang dipukulkan kepadanya Len tetap berusaha menyadarkan Miku yang merupakan teman kesayangannya itu. Perlahan Len mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan melemparkannya kearah Miku melihat benda yang dilemparkan kepadanya Miku perlahan menghentikan acara pemukulan masal terhadap Len tersebut, ditangan Len terlihat sebuah Foto ukuran 5x7 buatan Len yang dia laminating dan dijadikan gantungan hapenya.

Difoto tersebut nampak 2 buah anak kecil satu perempuan dan 1 laki-laki dengan, perempuan kecil itu sedang memakai baju jas yang biasanya digunakan laki-laki dalam acara pernikahan dan sang pria blonde kecil difoto itu memakai gaun perempuan. Yap foto itu adala salah satu foto bagi mereka berdua foto itu diambil ketika ibu Miku menikah kembali dan saat itu entah ide dari siapa tugas mereka dirubah Miku sebagai pengiring pengantin pria dan Len sebagai pengiring pengantin Wanita

Foto itu diambil sesaat sebelum tragedi itu terjadi bisa dibilang itu adalah memori terakhir Miku bersama ibunya

" Ah foto ini! " Miku langsung mengecek keaslian foto kecil itu setelah sempat menilitinya sesaat Miu yang tadinya sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan menjadi normal dan berbicara seperti biasanya kepada Len

" Oh maafkan aku Len kukira tadi kamu dirasuki orang lain " selesai mengatakan hal itu Miku langsung membantu mencabut pisau dan cutter yang menempel ditangan Len.

Dan dengan secepat kilat Miku langsung membersihkan Luka yang ada ditubuh Len tersebut.

" Len maafkan aku, maafkan aku " ucap Miku sambil menangis tersendu-sendu ditengah-tengah proses menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada ditubuh Len.

Len yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat akibat kekurangan darah itu tetap berusaha memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Miku meskipun kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat Len ketakutan entah mengapa Len tetap saja tidak bisa Membenci Miku.

Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka yang sudah berjalan terlalu lama membuat otak Len menjadi susah untuk membenci seorang Miku Hatsune

" Ah tidak papa seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, padahal aku tahu kalau kau sangat membenci orang itu. Dan juga padahal akukan sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu dari orang itu, eh gak taunya malah aku yang nyuruh kamu balik lagi jadi wajarlah kalau menurutku kalau kamu kaget kayak gitu"

Len yang mengetahui trauma yang disebabkan ibu Miku pada Miku menjadi merasa bersalah karena barusan menyuruh Miku untuk kembali kepada wanita itu

" Aku minta maaf juga soalnya udah ngebuat rumah kamu jadi kotor, kayak gini besok kubantuin ngebersihinnya deh " Lanjut Len yang melihat bercak-bercak darah yang menempel dilantai dan dinding rumah Miku

" Gak apa-apa kok aku kan suka mengoleksi Len's "  
" Len's apa itu ? "  
" Itu adalah bagian tubuh dari Len Kagamine yang sengaja atau tak sengaja terbuang "

" ER... Miku aku sedikit kurang mengerti apa maksudmu "

" Len's itu semacam barang Koleksi seperti Kukunya Len, rambutnya Len, bulu matanya Len dan kulit matinya Len, dan juga darah punya Len "

" Miku kau bercanda kan? "  
" Tidak sama sekali! "

" Kau bercanda kan ? "  
" Kurasa lebih baik aku menunjukan Buktinya saja ya! Kalau kamu tidak percaya! " ucap Miku semangat

" drap... drap... drap... " Miku langsung kembali dengan sebuah kotak besar didalamnya Len melihat berbagai kotak aneh dengan isinya yang juga aneh..

Didalamnya ada beberapa bulu mata, rambut berwarna blonde yang sudah pasti kalian ketahui itu milik siapa dan juga bekas kulit-kulit mati seseorang, selain itu disitu juga ada banyak sekali baju-bajubekas kepunyaan Len saat dia masih kecil dulu.

melihat ini Len langsung mencoba menjaga jarak dari Miku. Meski hampir seluruh tubuhnya sulit berjalan melihat isi dalam Kotak yang dibawa Miku itu membuat tubuh Len menjadi mual dan menghasilkan energi yang membuat dia untuk muntah.

" Hhei Len ada apa denganmu ? aku tau kau pasti sangat senang kan! "

" Haha Iya aku senang sekali Miku " ucap Len yang masih menahan perasaan mualnya itu.

" Ah aku jadi lupa, Len pasti lapar kan ? "  
" Ah kurasa aku tidak lapar lagi Miku " melihat ruangan tamu yang digunakan dan bekas darah yang bercecer ditubuhnya dan diatas sandwich buatan mereka tadi menghilangkan semangat dan nafsu makan Len, saat ini yang ingin Len lakukan adalah secepat mungkin untuk berlari dari tempat ini

" Kau tidak boleh begitu Len Jika kau tidak makan kau bisa sakit " Mata Miku kembali kehilangan cahayanya dan kali ini meski tidak seperti saat tadi Len mengerti kalau dia menolak permintaan Miku saat ini bukan tidak mungkin nyawanya akan melayang dari dunia ini.

Melihat Sandwich yang diwarnai oleh darahnya tersebut dimakan lahap oleh Miku membuat perut Len kembali mual dan diapun terpaksa menjalankan otaknya dan mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak memakannya

" anoo Miku-san "

" kenapa Len-kun ? "  
" Tanganku terluka jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa untuk memakan sandwwich itu " ucap Len pelan

" Oh begitukah " Mendengar kata-kata Len Miku terlihat sangat kecewa tapi,

" Aku mengerti aku akan menyuapimu Len " setelah memotong Sandwich tadi menjadi bagian kecil dia menyuapi Len dengan PISAU yang digunakannya saat mencoba membunuh Len tadi.

" Ayo Len cepat buka mulutnya "

" Tapi Miku... " Len nampak ketakutan ketika melihat Miku mulai mengarahkan Potongan sandwich itu kearah Mulut Len.

" Pokoknya gak ada tapi-tapian Len cepet buka Mulutnya "

" Itu berbahaya Miku "

" Tidak akan.. cepat buka mulutnya Len "

" Tidak "  
" Kau harus Makan Len! KALau tidak kau tidak akan sehat "

" ... " Len tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup mulutnya

" Kenapa kau tidak mau memakannya LEN! Kalau kau TIDAK MEMAKAN MAKANAN INI KAU AKAN MENJADI ORANG JAHAT LAGI! "  
" Apa maksudmu Miku? "

" Aku mengerti Len menjadi jahat pasti karena kau berteman dengan Yowane Haku itu, apa kau tahu tadi Aku sudah memasukkan Air Liurku didalam Adonan tadi dengan air liurku aku akan membersihkan tubuh Len dari pengaruh gadis itu! CEPAT BUKA MULUTMU SEKARANG LEN! "

" MIKU HENTIKAN " Len yang tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len secara refleks langsung memukul tangan Miku yang memaksa dia untuk membuka mulutnya

" ... "

" ... "

Hening terjadi secara seketika

" Kenapa Len? Kenapa kau memukulku ? "  
" Miku sadarlah Makanan itu sudah tidah higenis lagi sudah banyak kotoran disana! "  
" Tidak darah Len tidaklah kotor darah Len itu bersih !... oh aku mengerti sekarang "

" Apa maksudmu Miku? "

" Aku tahu kalau Len ada didalam tubuh itu tapi karena ada satu dan lain hal Len yang asli terkekang dalam tubuh itu dan kau hanyalah kepribadian Len yang lainkan ?"  
" Miku kau sudah gila! "

" Tidak aku tidak gila, kau yang GILA! KARENA BERFIKIR KAU MASIH BISA SELAMAT SETELAH MENGGUNAKAN TUBUH LEN SEENAKNYA SEPERTI INI! " setelah mengatakan hal itu Miku dengan cepat langsung menusuk lagi tangan Len yang memukul tangannya tadi dengan Pisau yang dipegangnya, darah kembali berceceran dari tangan Len tapi kali ini Len sudah siaga dan dengan sigap dia mencengkram tangan Miku yang masih memegang Pisau tadi.

Tetapi bukan Miku namanya jika dia kalah dengan cara seperti itu dengan cepat dia mencengkram balik tangan Len dan akibat Pisau yang menancap ditelapak tangannya tersebut Len langsung saja Refleks melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Miku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ditelapak tangannya tersebut.

Sementara Len yang lagi berusaha melepaskan Pisau yang lagi-lagi tertancap ditangannya itu, Miku kembali mengambil sebuah payung dari raknya tapi berbeda dengan payung tadi, payung yang ini terlihat lebih kecil dan gagangnya terbuat dari besi...

"CRAKKKKK"  
Belum sempat Len melepaskan Pisau ditangannya Miku sudah dengan cepat Memukulkan payung yang baru diambilnya tadi kearah kaki Len dan membuat Len ambruk dan dari bunyi barusan Len mengetahui kalau salah satu tulang kakinya patah.

" Sese... orang Tolong aku... "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH TENANG SAJA LEN AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU!"

" AKU PASTI AKAN MENOLONGMU KARENA KAU ADALAH TEMANKU DAN KAU ADALAH MILIKKU SATU-SATUNYA "  
" AKU AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN SEMUA VIRUS DARI WANITA SIALAN BERNAMA HAKU ITU! DAN MENGEMBALIKAN DIRIMU MENJADI LEN YANG DULU "

" AKU AKAN MENJAGAMU SELAMANYA KARENA ITU KAU JANGAN MELAWANKU YA! KARENA KALAU KAU MELAWANKU AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI INI! GYAHAHAHAAHAHHA "

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Miku itu, Len baru menyadari tentang diri lain dibalik seorang Miku yang menjadi teman baiknya sayangnya saat ini Len sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Ya sangatlah terlambat

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Miku Route : Epilogue ==

" Len-kun aku berangkat kesekolah dulu ya inget kamu jangan nakal dan nyoba jalan kemana-mana ya! "

" ... "  
" Tenang saja meskipun kau tidak menjawab aku tahu kalau kau pasti mengatakan " Selamat jalan Miku-Chan.""

" ... "

" Okay see you nanti malam Len tenang saja aku pasti pulang kok, aku bakal ngecancel semua Plan aku hari ini biar bisa ngejagain kamu see you later honey "

" ... " tidak ada jawaban, Mata orang bernama Len kagamine itu sudah berubah kosong dan nampak sekali kalau ketakutan telah meliputi seluruh pandangannya. Kaki putihnya sudah berubah menjadi biru akibat pukulan-pukulan dari Payung besi saaat dia mencoba melarikan diri tadi malam,tangannya yang dipenuhi Luka tusuk serta bibirnya yang dipenuhi bercak darah membuat dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan maupun keberanian untuk berbicara..

Diluar Rumah Miku

" Miku-chan semalam dirumahmu kok rame bener sih ?"  
" Biasa tante Len lagi berkunjung " jawab Miku enteng

" Hahaha emang kali ini Len kamu apain lagi ?"  
" Well sebenernya aku tadi niatnya mau nyuapin dia gitu, tapi dianya ketakutan "  
" Emang kamu nyuapinnya kayak mana"  
" Dari mulut ke mulut tante "  
" Ohhh... pantes aja, aduh kamu ini cewek kok agresif banget sih? "  
" Kalau mau nunggu Len yang nyerang mah nyampek kiamat juga gak bakal kejadian tante "  
" Bener juga sih hahahaha, ya udah cepeten kesekolah sana tenang aja nanti kalau ada wartawan yang nyoba masuk rumah kamu bakal tante usir mereka "  
" Makasih banyak ya tante, saya bersyukur banget dah soalnya dikamar sayakan banyak benda-benda berharganya "  
" Paling-paling Cuma album kumpulan foto Len kan ?"  
" Ah tante tau aja "

" Hahaha iya dong tantekan juga pernah muda oke, tenang aja rumah kamu aman ditangan tante dan inget kalau jadian ama Len kasih tau tante ya Miku biar kita adain pesta! "

" Okay tante perintah siap dilaksanakan ! "

" Haha semangat Miku! " setelah Siluet tubuh Miku menghilang dari pandangan tante itu

" Alah-alah Miku itu bener-bener anak yang setia ya cintanya dari kecil ampek besar gak berubah-rubah Len itu laki-laki yang sangatlah beruntung "

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Miku Route : END ==

OWARI!

COPAS DARI CHAPTER 1 dengan sedikit EDITAN

. Well Updatan chap depan gak tau kapan XD  
*digamparin

Well ini ceritanya beda dengan fic-fic lainnya karena mulai CHAPTER 2 dia bakal kayak VN dia terbagi menjadi 3 route

Chapter 2

Miku Route : You are my friend so you are Mine! (yandere type : Possesive ) Miku yang menang dari Pollingnya XD

Dan untuk chapter depan masih ada dua lagi

Luka Route : Money can buy everything (Yandere type : violent )

Rin Route : Our Promise to be always together (yandere type : Stalker)

Jadi chapter 2,3, ama 4 gak berhubungan sama sekali alias berdiri sendiri-sendiri (the hell is this?)

Silahkan bagi yang mau saran buat nyiksa Len XD .

Dan bagi yang mau minta background Miku please Review karena kalau banyak yang review buat ane semangat buat ngerjain ni fic abal-abal XD

Dan mohon maaf karena banyaknya Miss typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana ane sebagai penulis baru mohon maafnya dan keikhlasannya untuk memberikan sedikit koreksi tapi tolong jangan dengan kata-kata kasar dan Flame ya XD  
# soalnya hati penuliskan Lemah

Lastly please jangan lupa review kira-kira mau siapa duluan yang nyulik dan nyiksa siLen and see you in next chap !


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid isn't Mine

This Fic inspired by My Favourite Audio Drama Yandere Onna Noko

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Genre : Romance (Bloody romance tetap dianggap dengan romancekan? )

Rating : K+/T mendekati M

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Rin Route : You Are My Brother, So you are mine ==

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:20 yang artinya sudah waktunya Len pulang kerumahnya, setelah sempat menolak ajakan Miku untuk makan bareng dulu dirumahnya, Len langsung pulang kerumah karena dia merasa tidak enak beberapa hari ini selalu meninggalkan Rin untuk makan malam dirumah Miku. Oleh karena itu sebagai perayaan dia mempunyai pacar, Len memilih melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan Rin. Alasan Len tidak mengajak Miku untuk ikut dalam acara pesta ini karena Len tidak ingin melihat Miku dan Rin berantem.

Len pun kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka berdua sangatlah saling bermusuhan dari kecil, dimana Miku dan Rin bertemu pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran baik kecil seperti hina-hinaan sampai yang parah seperti lempar-lemparan barang pecah belah.

Tidak beberapa lama Len sudah sampai dirumah mereka yang lumayan besar untuk hanya ditempati oleh dua orang, tapi inilah kenyataannya ayah dan ibu mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang **Lovey-Dovey**, jadi kapanpun ada waktu buat bulan madu mereka akan selalu menghilang dari rumah mereka.  
Len memasuki rumahnya dan tak lupa menaruh semua peralatan sekolahnya sebelum memasuki ruang keluarga, dan diruangan itu dia dapat melihat Rin sedang menonton tivi diatas sofa dengan warna kuning seperti warna rambut yang mereka miliki,

" _Rin-nee_, belum tidur ? "

" Belum,_Nee-chan_ masih belum ngantuk "

" Oh begitukah, Oh ya _nee-chan_ aku tadi sempet ngebuat **Orange shortcake** ditoko "

" Eh... beneran? itu buat _Nee-chan_ semua-kan ? " ucap Rin yang mendengar kata **Orange** dari mulutnya Len

" err... Aku juga mau nyicip _nee-chan_, emang _Nee-chan_ gak takut gemuk makan yang manis-manis melulu "

" enggak _nee-chan_ kan punya kemampuan pengolahan Gula yang hebat "

" Iya, Iya aku nyicip dikit aja, _nee-chan_ ambil pisonya sana "

" Okay... "

" _Nee-chan_ selalu saja begini"

Sosok Rin yang kembali dengan cepat dari pencariannya akan benda sakral yang dinamakan piso kue pun berakhir, dengan senjata tambahan yaitu garpu dan sendok yang ada ditangannya Rin sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghabiskan nyawa yang dimiliki sebuah **orange Shortcake** yang dibawa Len.

" Haha Okay _nee-chan_ ayo cepat potong kuenya! "

" Len aja deh, _Nee-chan_ yang milih aja, "  
" Yaelah _Nee-chan_ aja yang motong aku yang milihnya "

Ini adalah kebiasaan keluarga Kagamine saat pemotongan kue maka akan ada syarat, yaitu yang memotong memilih bagian kue yang terakhir. Hal ini dilakukan agar bagi pemotongnya dia bisa berlaku adil dan tidak semena-mena saat proses penjagalan sang kue yang malang itu.

" gak mau pokoknya Len yang motong aku yang milih!"  
" Nee-chan, yang motong nanti _Nee-chan_ yang milih pertama gimana ?"

" Um okedeh! Tapi _nee-chan_ yang milih pertama ya! "

Seperti dugaanku begitu diberikan kata-kata itu, dia langsung memotong kue itu secara tidak adil shortcake mini yang kubawa itu terbagi menjadi 4/5 bagian untuknya dan 1/5nya untukku, ah sudahlah lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang manis begini.  
sesudah selesai upacara pemotongan **orange shortcake** itu kami pun memulai acara memakan **Orange shortcake** itu..

" Em... " ketika aku memasukkan potongan kue itu kedalam mulutku, hal yang aneh terjadi..

" jiiii.. "

" Nyam... " yap Rin_-nee_ tidak memakan bagiannya dan dia malah dengan kurang kerjaanya memandangiku yang memakan **orange shortcake**

" Jiiii... "

" _Nee-chan _?"

" Ada apa Len-kun ? "

" Kenapa _Nee-chan_ tidak memakan kuenya "

" oh soalnya muka Len yang lagi makan kue itu cute, makanya nee-chan ingin mengabadikan momen ini "

" _Nee-chan_ lebay ah! "

" Enggak lebay kok, kalau Boleh mungkin _Nee-chan_ bakal ngambil foto kamu dan jualin kepada anggota **fans clubmu**, nee-chan yakin pasti _nee-chan_ bakal dapet duit banyak buat beli berkilo-kilo jeruk "

" ah, gak mungkin lagipula mana ada yang mau foto, orang gak penting kayak aku "

" Len-_kun_! Kamu gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu, kalau kamu ngomong kayak gitu lagi _nee-chan _bakal nyekek kamu !"  
" Iya, iya _Nee-chan_ makanya cepetan makan kuenya masak Cuma aku aja yang makan, akukan juga mau lihat wajah _nee-chan_ yang imut pas lagi makan kue "

" wajahku imut? " mendengar kata-kata Len muka Rin menjadi merah semerah tomat yang baru saja masak dari tangkainya.

" Haha iya dong, _Nee-chan_ kan, _Nee-chan_ ku yang paling _kawai!_ "

" Sou.. ka " Muka Rin makin memerah mendengar pernyataan Len itu dan untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya Rin pun memulai acara memakan kuenya

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong _nee-chan_ bisakah kau bantu aku? "

" _Len-kun_ perlu bantuan apaan ? tenang aja kalau _Nee-chan_ bisa pasti _nee-chan_ bantuin!"

" Er... besok bisa gak temenin aku ngomong ke Miku kalau aku udah punya pacar sekarang, aku gak enak kalau gak ngasih tau dia "

" Apa Katamu? "

" Besok tolong temenin aku ketemu Miku"

" Bukan yang itu!"

" _Nee-chan_, kenapa? Muka _nee-chan_ jadi serem gitu" Len yang mendengar bentakan _Nee-chan_nya menjadi sangat ketakutan, karena dia tau kalau _Nee-channya_ sangatlah mengerikan jika sedang marah

" Er.. maksudnya bagian aku udah punya pacar? "

" ... "

" _Nee_-_chan_? Apa _Nee-chan_ baik-baik saja ? "

" Gadis sialan itu menyatakan cintanya padamu ?" Mendengar pertanyaan Rin, Len mengetahui kalau gadis ynag dimaksudnya dengan gadis sialan itu adalah Miku, yap semenjak kecil mereka berdua tidak pernah akur setiap kali Rin dan Miku bertemu pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah, yap meskipun korbannya yang berdarah-darah biasanya hanya Len yang mencoba menengahi mereka berdua tapi pertarungan mereka sangatlah epik dan terkenal sehingga dikenal dengan legenda " pertarungan untuk seorang Len : Imouto VS Wanna be wife "

" tidak, bukan Miku "

" Oh... syukurlah itu artinya kau berbohong kan kalau kau punya pacar ? "

" Tidak memangnya _Nee-chan_ pikir aku gak bakal pacaran ama orang lain selain Miku apa ?"

" Iya " satu kata tapi rasanya ngejlebbb banget dihati Len, yap meskipun Len populer dikalangan cewek-cewek dia lebih dikenal sebatas best-friend bagi cewek-cewek itu. Karena itu jika benar Len pacaran semua orang pasti akan berfikir kalau dia berpacaran dengan Miku Hatsune, gadis yang sudah terkenal dikalangan tetangga sebagai gadis yang benar-benar menyukai Len.

" Well sayangnya aku dapet pacar dan dia bukan Miku "

" Oh... Lalu ? "

" Aku ingin minta bantuan _Nee-chan_ untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Miku, karena aku gak sanggup kalau ngeliat Miku sedih, " yap Len sebenernya takut untuk menyatakan aku cinta padamu kepada Miku, meskipun dia tau perasaan Miku dia takut kalau mereka pacaran hubungan mereka akan berububah, seandainya Miku Menyatakan cintanya Len tidak akan menolaknya hanya saja dia terkadang takut mengatakannya karena akan adanya kemungkinan Miku membencinya saat pacaran dan saat masa-masa itu berakhir dia akan menjauh dari hidup Len.

" Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku, dan juga kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mencari pacar baru Len! "

" Tunggu sebentar kenapa _Nee-chan_ jadi marah-marah, bukannya harusnya _Nee-chan_ senang tidak akan ada yang menghina _Nee-chan_ lagi "

" Memang kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan, selain itu bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku Len! "

" _Nee-chan, _ha_l_ itu kukatakan waktu aku kecil, karena itu sebaiknya _Nee-chan_ Lupakan saja kata-kata itu, dan cari pacar biar _Nee-chan_ gak dikatain sebagai penyuka sesama jenis sana! "

Sedikit gosip gelap disekolah mereka tentang Len dan Rin, yaitu mereka berdua adalah pasangan incest atau penyuka sesama jenis alasannya simple, sang kakak yang kuudere disekolahannya tidak pernah sediktpun memandang laki-laki lain selain adiknya sebagai calon pacar, ini dibuktikan dengan sifatnya yang overposesive tiap kali ada cewek yang ingin dekat dengan adik kecilnya itu,sedangkan gosip lainnya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis adalah karena pas kelas 1 ada yang memaksa Len untuk bercrossdresser didalam pemantasan drama cinderella kelas Len saat itu, dan akibat dari sifat Len yang terlalu manis untuk seorang cowo banyak Orang mengatakan dia menyukai sesama jenis, untuk Rin dia dikatakan sebagai penyuka sesama jenis karena dia hanya memiliki teman perempuan dan satu-satunya cowok yang dia anggap penting adalah adik tercintanya.

" Kenapa? " Rin mulai menangis dan menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong, pupilnya mulai kehilangann kecerahannya dan dalam sekejap suasana menyenangkan ditempat itu menjadi sangatlah dingin meskipun kipas angin diruangan itu hanya berjalan ditombol tengah.

" _Nee-chan _yang kenapa ? asal _Nee-chan_ tau selama ini banyak cewek takut buat deketin aku karena mereka takut ama _Nee-chan_ "

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Len ?"

" ... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku kurang suka dengan sifat _Nee-chan_ yang terlalu **Overprotective** itu "

" Apa kau membenci _Nee-chan_ karena itu "

" Aku tidak membenci _nee-chan_, aku hanya membenci sikap _Nee-chan_ yang seperti itu"

" Kau membenci _Nee-chan_ dengan sikap begitu, kau pikir Nee-chan MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK SIAPA! "

" AKU MELAKUKAN INI KAU PIKIR UNTUK SIAPA ! AKU MELAKUKAN INI AGAR TIDAK ADA YANG MENGGANGGU KITA, AGAR KITA BERDUA BISA MENIKAH!"

" KAU PIKIR APA NIATKU MENGAJAKMU UNTUK PERGI KE PERANCIS SETELAH KITA MENYELESAIKAN SEKOLAH KITA !"

" AKU HANYA INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMU LEN! "

" _Nee-chan_ kau itu gila! "

" AKU GILA KATAMU! AKU YANG SELALU MENJAGAMU, AKU YANG SELALU MENYAMBUTMU TIAP KAMU PULANG KERJA, AKU YANG SELALU MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN DAN BEKALMU INI ? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! "

" PPPPPPRAANNG! " Rin langsung melempar kue orange yang dibuat oleh Len tadi kearah muka Len , dan piring yang menemani kue tadi ditempatnya pun terpecah ketika piring itu bertabrakan dengan kulit putih Len. Len sempat terdorong kebelakang akibat tabrakan antar benda itu sementara Rin..

" Sriinggg "

" Stab! "

" Stab! "

" STAB! "

" Kau lihat ini Len ? seluruh isi boneka beruang ini keluar dari tubuhnya, dan kalau Len terus-terusan mengatakan Lelucon seperti _**aku punya pacar, atau Len tidak ingin menikah denganku**_ aku tidak menjamin kalau Len tidak akan berakhir seperti boneka "

" Baiklah _Nee-chan_ aku mengerti , aku akan mengatakan hal itu pada Miku sendiri "

" Tidak aku yang akan mengatakan hal itu pada Miku dan kurasa kau lebih baik, "

" Lebih baik?"

" Belajar untuk tinggal berduaan bersamaku ! "

" Apa maksudmu _Nee-chan_ ? "

" Well mulai hari ini kamu tidur, dikamar AKU! Dan KITA BAKAL MELEWATI MALAM BERDUAN SAJA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHA! "

" _Nee-chan_ gila,!"

" Len kenapa kau masih saja mengatakan lelucon aneh seperti itu!, ah kalau begini caranya mau tak mau aku harus memberimu hukuman Len! "

" Kau pikir aku takut! "

" Kau tidak perlu takut, karena hukumanku akan terasa sangat manis "

Dengan ancang-ancang untuk berlari, Rin menerjang kearah Len dan dengan sedikit gerakan judo yang dia pelajari sejak dari kecil dia menjatuhkan Len dan Mengunci seluruh tubuhnya dengan pisau dilehernya, dan tanpa babibu sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Len. Len ingin melawan tapi dia tahu kalau dia melawan Rin pasti akan membunuhnya, karena berbeda dengan Len yang **easy-going**, Rin adalah orang yang serius.

Beberapa detik terlewati sebelum akhirnya Rin melepaskan ikatan ciuman yang menyatukan mereka, sementara Len hanya bisa terlihat sangat Shock Rin terlihat sangatlah senang

" Itu adalah ciuman pertama-ku Len bagaimana rasanya, Oh ya bibirmu terasa sangat manis tadi, aku tidak tahu apakah itu bekas Sisa Krim Orange tadi ataukah karena itu bibirmu ? "

" ... "

" Len kau jadi penurut sekali sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita memulai acara tidur bersamanya lebih cepat! Kau juga pasti tidak sabaran untuk tidur bareng Nee-chan kan ?"

" ... "

" Len meskipun kamu sok-sokan Dandere _nee-chan_ tau kamu pasti seneng kan ? "

" ... "

" Len kalau kamu gak jawab _Nee-chan_ bakal sangat marah! "

" I..iya Aku seneng bisa tidur bareng _Nee-chan_ " Len hanya bisa menjawab dengan ketakutan ketika melihat Rin hendak mengayunkan pisau ditangannya kearah mata Len..

" Baiklah kalau Gitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang! "

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Rin Route : You Are My Brother, So you are mine ==

Dikamar Rin, Len sangatlah Terkejut saat memasukinya. Simple karena dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kamar kakak yang selama ini dia anggap perfect ternyata tidaklah dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran ataupun rumus-rumus fisika atau kimia yang menempel didinding-dindingnya, yang tertampang baik dikotak buku dan juga sarung tidurnya adalah foto-foto Len baik saat dia menkadi Shota saat berumur 6 tahun, maupun saat dia menjadi shota diumurnya yang ke-16 tahun.

" _Nee-chan_ apaan maksud semua ini ? "

" HEHEHEHEHEHEE kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi _Nee-chan _adalah penggemar terberatmu, _Nee-chan_ bahkan sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Len tadi ditembak cewek, tapi _Nee-chan_ sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Len ternyata mau menerimanya "

" ... "

" Baiklah Len sekarang ayo kita tidur! "

" Tapi ini masih jam 09:30 "

" Enggak usah mikirin jam pokoknya Len tidur aja bareng _Nee-chan_ SEKARANG! "

" Baiklah _Nee-chan_, " jawab Len Lemah

Mereka pun tertidur dengan nyenyak itu adalah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Len, ketika waktu sudah mencapi sekitar 12:00 Len mencoba keluar untuk mencari bantuan tapi ketika dia sedang hendak menggerakkan kakinya dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakinya, sebelum sempat dia melihat apa yang salah dengan kakinya dia dapat merasakan kalau sebuah pisau sedang menusuk kakinya...

"GAHHHHH! DARAH DARAH KAKIKU BERDARAH ! "

" DIAM! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN TADI,LEN ! AKU TAHU KAU INGIN MELARIKAN DIRIKAN! "

" Tidak, Nee-chan maafkan Aku, aku hanya ingin pergi kekamar mandi !

" Oh begitu tenang saja, kalau begitu Nee-chan tadi takut, kalau Len melarikan diri dan dia diculik oleh orang lain, maafkan Nee-chan ya "

Begitu mendengar kebohongan Len, Rin langsung mengambil kotak P3k yang lagi-lagi memiliki stiker foto Len dikotaknya, dan seperti seorang ahli bidang kesehatan, dia membalut dan menjait luka yang baru saja dia berikan kepada Len dengan hati-hati, dan tak lupa sedikit alkohol untuk membersihkan kumannya..

" UH... "

" LEN- kun! "

" Aaa ada... apa lagi _Nee-chan_? "

" Muka kesakitanmu sangatlah manis, _Nee-chan_ ingin melihatnya lagi bolehkah ? " Ujar Rin yang langsung mengarahkan gunting yang digunakannya tadi untuk menggunting pembalut luka Len yang baru saja dia pasang

" HE... HENTiKAN NEE-GYAHHHHHH! " jeritan Len hanya membuat Rin merasakan ekstasi akan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat melihat wajah Len yang kesakitan itu, dan akhirnya dengan penuh nafsu rin mengulangi hal itu sampai 4 kali, dia baru berhenti ketika akhirnya Len-pingsan akibat kekurangan darah...

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Rin Route : You Are My Brother, So you are mine ==

Keesokan harinya, Len terbangun dengan keadaan lemas dan hampir tidak bisa untuk berdiri. Tentu saja setelah pembantaian yang Rin lakukan tadi malam, saat ini Len sudah terlihat sangatlah pucat. Muka putihnya yang makin bertambah putih akibat hilangnya hemoglobin-hemoglobin didalam tubuhnya itu.

" Jadi... Len kau sudah baikan? "

" Menurutmu ? "

" Maafkan aku Len, hanya saja aku gak tahan soalnya kamu kawai banget! "

" ... "

" Oh ya sebelumnya ayo kita lakukan ritual pagi yang biasa dilakukan seorang suami istri yaitu "MORNING KISSU!." " Rin mencoba mendekati Len tapi sebelum sempat Rin mendekati adiknya itu. Len sudah mendorong dirinya

" GyaHHH! "

" Ah... " Len sangat ketakutan ketika dirinya menyadari dia secara tak sadar mendorong RIn

" hAHAAHAHAA gak papa kok,Len aku tau kamu pasti trauma karena malem tadi, jadi kali ini _Nee-chan _maafin kok... "

" ... " Len tetap menunjukan muka yang ketakutan sampai akhirnya

" TING TONG " Suara bel mebuyarkan ketakutan Len, dia sempat menolah kearah luar lewat jendela kamar Rin untuk melihat siapa yang datang...

" Gadis dengan rambut putih? Hm, kurasa kita tidak mengenal diakan? Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan... hei Len MAU KEMANA KAU! " Rin langsung saja mengejar Len yang dengan bantuan dinding mencoba berjalan keluar,

" Oh Len kau harus istirahat, kamu tidak boleh berjalan seperti itu nanti kau bisa "

" BRAKKKK "

" Jatuh seperti itu " Rin dengan gampangnya menjatuhkan Len dengan menendang 1 kaki Len sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tetapi Len tetap tidak mau menyerah dengan segenap kekuatannya dia...

" OH! Len-kun merangkak seperti bayi kecil yang baru belajar merangkak, dia merangkak dengan pelan dan sangatlah hati-hati membuatku sangat ingin memeluk dia dan menggendongnnya! "

" BRAKKKK " Lagi-lagi Len terjatuh akibat kaki Rin yang kali ini menendang tangannya saat dia merangkak tadi.

" Tapi boong hehehe ! Ah Len kalau kau sangat ingin menerimanya, biar _Nee-chan_ saja yang menerimanya ! "

" TEP! " Len dengan tenaga terakhirnya mencoba menahan Rin yang lagi-lagi ditepis dengan mudahya oleh Rin kali ini dengan cara menginjak tangan Len.

" GAHHHH! "

" Ah Len kamu ini gimana sih, tadi kamu pingin banget nerima dia, eh sekarang kamu malah gak mau _Nee-chan_ nerima dia jadi cowok jangan plin-plan dong?! "

" Tenang saja _Nee-chan _akan menyambutnya tentunya dengan senyuman yang besar diwajah _Nee-chan_! "

Ucap Rin meninggalkan Len yang masih terkapar dilantai itu.

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Rin Route : Epilogue ==

" Oh jadi Len sudah sekolah ? "

" Ya maaf ya Haku, katanya dia mau jemput pacarnya kok malah kebalik gini jadinya kamu yang jemput dia " ucap Rin sambil membungkuk

" Ah gak papa Rin-chan dan maaf udah ganggu pagi-pagi "

" Iya gak papa kok, eh kalau ketemu Len suruh bilang kedia supaya kenalin pacarnya dengan cara yang lebih baik jangan kayak gini "

" Iya, iya sampai jumpa disekolah nanti Rin-chan "

Beberapa saat setelah Haku pergi

" Rin itu siapa ?" seorang perempuan penggosip yang sangat Rin benci tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, seorang tante-tante yang sangat Rin benci karena dia seenaknya menyebarkan gosip hubungan incest antara Rin dan Len, yang mengakibatkan terpisahnya ranjang tidur Rin dan Len beberapa tahun lalu...

" Dia pacarnya Len '"

" Loh bukannya Len itu pacaran ama Miku ?"  
" Enggak kok, selama ini saya pikir juga gitu gak taunya kemaren dia pulang-pulang langsung nyogok aku buat minta maaf soalnya dia udah dapet pacar tanpa laporan-laporan ama kau dulu, makanya aku tau kalau pacarnya pasti bukan Miku, kalau Miku pasti udah nyebar gosipnya kemana-mana tante.

" Oh... ngomong-ngomong kok semalem dirumah kamu rame banget, emang Lennya kamu apain ?"

" Well aku kesel soalnya Len gak pernah bilang-bilang, makanya begitu tau aku malemnya main hantu-hantuan dikamarnya Len "

" Oalah... itu toh, tapi kadang-kadang aneh juga ya Len kalau lawan preman sepuluh orang pun pasti dibales, giliran sama hantu dia ketakutan, hahahha "

" hahahahah, ya udah tante kalau gitu Rin juga mau berangkat bentar lagi jadi mau siap-siap "

" Oh gitu, kalau gitu Salam buat Len tanyain makan-makannya kapan ? "

" Iya nanti pasti dikasih tahu tante... "

Rin masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dengan tersenyum simpul, karena dia tahu pulang sekolah nanti dia bisa bermain bersama Len untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

" Ingat Len jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau... "

" Len hanya bisa menurut ketika Rin dengan entengnya menggendong Len dan menaruhnya dikamar dan memborgol kakinya dengan kasur Rin...

" SABAR YA LEN! SETELAH AKU PULANG KITA AKAN BERMAIN UNTUK WAKTU YANG SANGAT LAMA! SAMA SEPERTI SAAT KITA KECIL, KITA AKAN BERMAIN SANG PANGERAN DAN PUTRI TIDUR " ucap Rin dengan senyumannya dan tak lupa dia memberikan ciuman kebibir Len sebelum akhirnya beranjak kesekolah...

== Voca Yandere Onna noko Rin Route : END ==

OWARI!

COPAS DARI CHAPTER 1 dan 2 dengan sedikit EDITAN

. Well Updatan chap depan gak tau kapan XD  
*digamparin

Well ini ceritanya beda dengan fic-fic lainnya karena mulai CHAPTER 2 dia bakal kayak VN dia terbagi menjadi 3 route

Chapter 2

Miku Route : You are my friend so you are Mine! (yandere type : Possesive ) Miku yang menang dari Pollingnya XD

Chapter 3

Rin Route : Our Promise to be always together (yandere type : Stalker)

Dan untuk chapter depan masih ada satu lagi

Luka Route : Money can buy everything (Yandere type : violent )

Jadi chapter 2,3, ama 4 gak berhubungan sama sekali alias berdiri sendiri-sendiri (the hell is this?)

Silahkan bagi yang mau saran buat nyiksa Len XD .

Dan bagi yang mau minta background Miku please Review karena kalau banyak yang review buat ane semangat buat ngerjain ni fic abal-abal XD

Dan mohon maaf karena banyaknya Miss typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana ane sebagai penulis baru mohon maafnya dan keikhlasannya untuk memberikan sedikit koreksi tapi tolong jangan dengan kata-kata kasar dan Flame ya XD  
# soalnya hati penuliskan Lemah

Lastly please jangan lupa review dan saran kira-kira gimana caranya nyiksa si Len and see you in next chap !


End file.
